the_amateursfandomcom-20200213-history
Policies
__TOC__ Rules and Do Nots! #First, no cursing! #No inappropriate material. Since you must '''be 13+ or older to join Wikia, maintain appropriate behavior, by pretending that everyone here is 13. #Do not erase stuff unless '''you know it is false, and if an Admin asks you about it, give them proof of why that information was false. #Do not write false or inappropriate information on a page. It will be immediately '''erased. #No cyber-bullying. Bullying is very rude and can hurt other user's feelings. Being rude and insulting other users counts as bullying. Harassing and threatening also falls under this category. #No spamming! #Do not edit other users talk pages unless you ask them #If you want to delete a page, please see an admin. #Do not create pages only for the purpose of badges. This is considered badge gaming. #Do not advertise for one's website. #Do not insert nonsense/gibberish to pages. #Do not disrespect other users for any reason. You are expected to treat every user with kindness. #Don't post in all caps. #Do not copy information from this wiki without crediting it. #Do not edit other user's profiles without an accurate reason. #Do not use warning templates unless you are an admin, rollback or chat mod. #Don't share personal information about yourself. It's for your safety! #Please don't change a character's profile picture without consulting other users. #Profanity is not allowed. This is a site about a show for all ages. (The words "Hell" and "Damn" are okay but anything else is not). #Edits that only have the purpose to get awards are considered spam. #Do not troll. User pages are only to be edited by the user. #Shipping wars are far from allowed. If you don't like a particular pairing, it's best to stay off that page. #Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing is considered vandalism. #Inserting sexually explicit content or pictures can get you banned anywhere from a month up to a permanent ban. #Don't insert something that has nothing related to the page you're editing. #Adding unneeded categories will get you a warning! #Do not remove templates from pages! #Do not mess up templates! There will be consequences! #Do not add miniature images to galleries. This can be noted as badge gaming. #Do not remove warnings from your message wall. #Don't screen capture from episodes that haven't aired yet. #Do not post any episode links before the episode has aired! #Not having read these policies is not an excuse. #Have fun on this wiki! #You are allowed to talk about religion if it doesn't cause arguments. #If you are banned or blocked on another wiki, then it doesn't count for this wiki. Images Pictures need to be added to the correct gallery. #Pictures should have a proper name and the title should describe the image, for example the picture shows DJ and Stephanie hugging each other (file type, jpg, png etc.) #Pictures should not be added twice, one of the duplicates (most likely bad quality one) will be deleted. #It is preferred for you to check if the picture already exists. #Small pictures should '''not be added to galleries. #GIFs shouldn't be added to galleries. #Not have read these policies is not an excuse. Warning/Blocking Rules Every time you constantly break one of these rules, you get a warning. Three warnings and you get a ban. The time period of a ban can go from a few hours to permanently, depending on what you did. Also, if your ban is up and you still are breaking the rules we will expand the ban and soon you may even be permanently banned. Tier 1 - Warning Tier 2 - 2nd Warning Tier 3 - Blocked for a week Tier 4 - Blocked FOREVER *Please note that you can still get banned even if you aren't logged into an account. We can still block your IP address. Category:Administration Category:Guidelines Category:Instructions Category:Policies